Wetsuits and dry suits of the type used in aquatic sports, such as surfing, windsurfing, water skiing, and scuba diving are typically fabricated from pieces of fully cured or set (no longer thermoplastic), foamed, neoprene rubber. The suits are comprised of various neoprene pieces which are cut into shapes that accommodate a user's anatomy, provide desired elongation, and produce a variety of aesthetic effects. The wetsuit pieces are joined together at seams which are either stitched, adhesively bonded, taped, or a combination of these techniques.
Wetsuits are commonly worn to provide thermal insulation, buoyancy, and abrasion resistance while engaging in various aquatic activities, such as surfing, scuba diving, snorkeling, open water swimming, kayaking, and windsurfing. Wetsuits may be formed from various materials including, for example, neoprene (i.e., polychloroprene) which is a synthetic rubber produced by the polymerization of chloroprene. Neoprene for wetsuits is generally foamed, often with nitrogen gas, to form gas-filled cells within the material, which enhance thermal insulation and buoyancy properties. Typically, backing layers (e.g., nylon textile elements) are secured to opposite surfaces of a neoprene element to impart strength and abrasion-resistance.
Leashes are used in order to maintain possession and control of equipment and accessories while engaging in a water sport. For example, a surf leash may be used by a surfer to maintain possession and control of a surfboard in the ocean. A surf leash (a.k.a. leg rope) can be attached to a surfboard at one end and to the ankle of a surfer at the other end. Thus, if the surfer falls off the surfboard, the surfboard will remain in close proximity to the surfer.
Other accessories may also be used during water sports such as timepieces, cameras, electronics controllers (e.g., for a drone), GPS systems, Fitbits (and other personal fitness electronic devices), and other electronics and peripherals.
Wetsuits, other water sports apparel, leashes, and other water sports accessories are typically designed and manufactured independently, which can lead to inefficiencies and incompatibilities when a water sports participant uses these items together.